The invention is directed to a method for the adjustment of a disk cam, particularly a link cam of a cutter means, whereby an electric motor turns the disk cam out of a preselected initial position by a prescribed rotational angle.
Such a method is employed, for example, for controlling a link cam that moves a knife of the cutter means. The stroke of the knife is varied dependent on the rotational angle and/or on the rotational direction. It thereby becomes possible to either partly or completely cut, for example, the register receipt in a cash register printer.
In a known method, a coding cam is arranged on the shaft of the motor and clock signals that respectively correspond to an angular change of the disk cam are generated with this coding cam. The clock signals are evaluated and the current rotational angle of the disk cam as well as the rotational direction thereof are identified. The motor is stopped when the prescribed rotational angle is reached. The application of this method requires a high mechanical and electronic outlay, since both the angular change as well as the rotational direction must be monitored.